


Comfort

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I have a degree in fluff writing, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi's a teddybear, M/M, Massage, Oikawa is a legit workaholic, Sickfic, super fluff to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Just a little fic of what happens when Oikawa overworks himself and ends up with a migraine...





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuzaLouch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SuzaLouch).



> written as a fic exchange for SuzaLouch

“Tooru?” it's soft, like a hum or a breeze.

 

“Tooru, are you okay?” the question repeats.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“How are you feeling?” it's a question laced with concern now.

 

“With my hands...”

 

“I meant your migraine...”

 

The word alone causes him to wince and spends a sharp pain down the side of his head into his neck. He buries his face into the pillow and shelters his eyes from the light with his arm, _“It's fine.”_

 

Of course, he sounds fine. He sounds normal. He doesn't sound like he's in pain at all. If they were speaking on the phone, noone would've asked. If they'd listened into the conversation, they would never guess.

 

But Iwaizumi always knew. Like he had x-ray vision into his mind. Like he was a fucking mind reader. It couldn't be helped that the thought always irked the hell out of the setter. The tables weren't supposed to be turned. He wasn't supposed to be observed. He wasn't supposed to be the one analyzed, understood and manipulated...

 

_Only..._

 

“I brought you some Gatorade,” Iwaizumi whispers, silently treading across the room as if its made of glass.

 

_This is what Iwaizumi Hajime is. This was whom he is. He didn't take advantage._

 

“Your room's a mess, by the way,” he mutters, kneeling by Tooru's bed.

 

_He didn't use the insights to gain leverage._

 

“I got you some milk bread too...” he adds, “But I left it in the fridge...”

 

_He never used his perceptions to manipulate the anyone._

 

Hajime lifts his hand up to rest it on Oikawa's back, “I was afraid the smell might...”

 

The thought of the smell … _any_ smell hit Oikawa like a brick and instantly, as if by some magic conjuration, a bucket appears under his nose just as he leans over the side of his bed to puke. Of course, it's not like the brunette had eaten at all that day, or even drank water or anything... which left him with coughing up acid and a horrible case of trembling afterwards.

 

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi says, smoothing back Oikawa's hair, “I'll be right back...”

 

Of course, the thought of being left alone didn't bother Oikawa as much as it did that morning. After all, at this point, the only thing he could even start to think about was remembering how to breathe again. And not throw up again.

 

Inhale. _Damn it._

 

Exhale. _Fuck..._

 

“I'm so sorry, man,” the baritone voice is miles away, so the hand that appears in front Oikawa's face kind of shocks him into stillness, “Hold still.”

 

A washcloth, soft and damp, is smoothed over his forehead, down his neck and across his cheeks. A moment later, another, colder cloth repeats the process.

 

“Did you take your medicine yet?” Iwaizumi whispers, the tone of concern still there, but it's laced with agitation now.

 

Of course it was laced with agitation. Being burdened by sick _teammates_ was never anyone's idea of fun. What the fuck did he expect?

 

“Yes,” Tooru snaps, his own voice causing him to cringe at the volume he'd used.

 

“... Tooru... ” a softer, calmer voice makes an appearance again, “Do you always _have_ to lie to me when you're feeling sick?”

 

“Fuck you,” is the unfortunate instant reaction that Oikawa couldn't stop himself from giving.

 

“I would, but only when you're feeling better,” comes a muttered retort, a soft chuckle gracing the comeback like sunshine after a storm.

 

“I'll be fine,” the setter mumbles, hiding his face in his pillow now. Partly because of the embarrassment welling up inside him and partly because that offer from Hajime is so fucking tempting.

 

The washcloth moves to the back of his neck and the cold seeps into his burning hot skin. It feels like heaven.

 

“You know,” Iwaizumi mutters and slowly starts massaging Oikawa's neck with the cold washcloth, “I kind of wish you would be honest with me.”

 

“Who says I'm not,” the slurring of his words prompted by the release of tension of his neck, “I never lie, do I?”

 

“... So you _did_ take two of those tablets for your migraine an hour ago?” Iwaizumi whispers as a counter before sighing, “If that were the case, you'd be sleeping.”

 

“Who says I'm not?” the slurring worsens when Iwaizumi moves to cold cloth up to the base of his skull and slowly applies and then ebbs the pressure of the massage in rhythmic cycles, “Hm?”

 

“You tell me...” Hajime says and can't help grinning when the massage causes the other to involuntarily moan.

 

“... I .. didn't... that wasn't me,” Oikawa mutters hastily. Even though his face was hidden in his pillow, his ears started turning red.

 

“I know,” Iwaizumi answers airily and continues his ministrations as if nothing happened, “Please take them before you go to sleep.”

 

The massage pauses, which makes Tooru turn his face slightly to glare at the other.

 

Only, there were two tablets resting on Iwaizumi's palm and an open bottle of cherry Gatorade in front of him.

 

With an annoyed huff but an unfortunately slow and painful lift of his arms, Tooru managed to take the medicine and down it with a couple of gulps of the energy drink.

 

“No, you haven't even eaten anything all day,” Haijime adds when, after only two sips Tooru scrunches up his face, _“Please?”_

 

“Or what? You're going to tie me to the bed?” Oikawa snaps lowly and takes another gulp all the same. He did have to admit, he only actually now started to notice his own thirst. After not even managing to take sips of the water throughout the day, he definitely felt much better now after downing almost half of the colourful drink.

 

“Later,” Iwaizumi quips with a wink and closes the bottle for his friend. He softly sets it down on the bedside table along with the unopened one, “But, you'll need rest for that.”

 

“As if,” Tooru counters and sighs tries to hide his blushing face behind his pillow once more.

 

“Get some rest, okay?” Iwaizumi says and slowly lets his fingers brush through Oikawa's hair, “With you, the team's driving me crazy... Especially Makki and Mattsun...”

 

“Still? Really, Iwa-chan...” Tooru scolds slowly, the smallest of chuckles escaping him.

 

“Really... and I miss you,” Hajime whispers and leans down. He plants a kiss at the base of Tooru's neck, “Good night...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a review if you liked it ;)


End file.
